


Selber Lauch

by zungenleid



Series: Tatort Erfurt feiert Weihnachten [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maik und Henry müssen an Heiligabend einkaufen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selber Lauch

**Author's Note:**

> für die Wichtelaktion der Livejournalcommunity deutsch-fandom (für failte-aoife) 
> 
> für den de-bingo-Prompt Essen

Die Beifahrertür wird aufgerissen, als hätte Maik nicht gerade erst die letzte Rate bezahlt, doch bevor er sich beschweren kann, wird ihm eine Dose Redbull ins Gesicht gehalten. 

„Kein Rockstar?“, fragt er, während Henry sich auf den Sitz faltet.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und fahr.“

„Alter, du kannst auch in die Stadt laufen!“

Henry verzieht das Gesicht. „Könnten Sie bitte losfahren, Hochwürden?“

Es gibt so viele Dinge, die Maik jetzt darauf antworten könnte, doch erstens ist er der Klügere, der sowieso immer nachgibt und zweitens ist der 24. Dezember und Maik hat noch ein paar gute Taten zu vollbringen.

„Wo hast'n Claire gelassen?“, fragt er, während er die Stauffenbergallee rauffährt – mit dem ganzen Rest von Erfurt.

Schließlich ist der 24. Dezember und ganz Erfurt muss noch Lebensmittel kaufen, genau wie Henry. Maik ist nur der Chauffeur, denn Henrys Karre hat endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet und Maik ist einfach der netteste Mensch der Welt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Henry sich durchs Gesicht wischt. „Bei Marie. Die schmücken den Baum immer erst an Heiligabend und Claire hat gefragt, ob sie helfen kann.“

„Na immerhin.“

„Ja.“

Die Ampel gefühlte hundert Autos vor ihnen springt auf Rot und Maik nutzt die Zeit, um die Redbull-Dose zu öffnen.

„Hättest mal besser ne Palette kaufen sollen“, sagt er und prostet Henry zu, der voller Verzweiflung auf ein eng bekritzeltes, halb zerfetztes Blatt Karopapier starrt.

„Ich geb dir eine aus“, murmelt er, doch er klingt nicht so, als hätte er sich das länger als anderthalb Sekunden gemerkt.

Maik schüttelt den Kopf, grinst, trinkt und fährt im Schneckentempo vorwärts.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hört er Henry seufzen. „Du hast echt einen gut bei mir“, sagt er leise.

„Alter, ich hab nicht nur einen, ich hab zehn gut bei dir.“

„Hm.“

Verdutzt schaut Maik ihn an, doch Henry starrt stur geradeaus. Er sieht ziemlich übernächtigt aus, und sehr, sehr zerknirscht.

Und okay, er ist vielleicht ein Idiot, aber er ist auch Maiks bester Freund und deshalb nimmt Maik die Hand vom Lenkrad und legt sie sachte auf Henrys Schulter ab.

„Claire hasst mich“, murmelt Henry da, als hätte Maik seinen Beichtknopf gedrückt.

„Red kein' Scheiß.“

„Doch. Ich hab nicht mal dekoriert. Hab einfach keine Zeit gehabt.“

„Hm.“

„Scheiße.“

Mit einem Mal sieht Henry so aus, als würde das ganze Elend von vergeudeter Weihnacht auf seinem Schoß sitzen und Maik weiß nicht so recht, was er tun soll.

Sie hatten ja wirklich keine Zeit, wegen der Fortbildung und den tausend Idioten, die schon im Advent meinen, ihre bucklige Verwandtschaft abstechen zu müssen, und eigentlich ist Maik Weihnachten auch scheißegal – er fährt normalerweise zu seinen Eltern und sein Boxsack sieht mit Tannengrün drum rum auch nicht besser aus, also lässt er die Dekoriererei gleich ganz sein, aber er weiß, dass das für eine Zehnjährige einfach keine Option ist.

Er seufzt, er überlegt, er hadert, ob er das jetzt wirklich machen soll, doch eigentlich ist die ganze Sache schon längst entschieden.

„Komm, wir packen das“, sagt er laut und weil er immer noch die Hand auf Henrys Schulter hat, hupt er den Volltrottel, der ihm gerade eben die Vorfahrt genommen hat, auch nicht an. Eine weitere gute Tat. Der Weihnachtsmann muss ihm einen Porsche schenken, so viel steht fest. „Die Kaufhalle macht doch eh um zwölf zu, danach können wir immer noch dekorieren.“

„Was heißt hier wir?“ Henry dreht die Schulter so, dass Maiks Hand abrutscht. Verdammte Zicke, denkt Maik, doch er grinst nur, während Henry mit dem Kinn auf die Straße deutet. „Wenn du heut noch zu deinen Eltern willst, hast du keine Zeit dafür.“

„Ach, hab ich nicht erzählt?“

„Hm?“

Maik streckt den Rücken durch, und vermeidet jeden Blick auf Henry. Er kann zwar ziemlich gut lügen, aber auch Henry ist nicht komplett bescheuert. „Meine Mutter hat vorhin angerufen.“

„Und?“

„Ja, mei Gleiner, nu hömma, du ganns ja au ärst morgn gommen, gell? Dei Vader sacht, mir griegen hia noch Neischnee, weißt ünd doa will eh net, dass de so späd no fährst, ja?“

Henry fängt an zu lachen, kaum dass Maik bei der Hälfte ist und stößt sich den Kopf am Seitenfenster.

„Scheiße, Alter, deine Mutter redet doch nicht so!“, keucht er und greift nach der Redbulldose. Maik grinst und beschließt, sich selbst das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten zu besorgen, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hat, was das sein wird.

„Klar, man. Hast du die noch nie am Telefon gehört?“

Es dauert noch eine Viertelstunde, bis sie den kleinsten und engsten Parkplatz von ganz Thüringen ergattert haben und genau so lange unterhält Maik Henry mit irgendwelchen blödsinnigen Anekdoten über das winzige Dorf, in dem seine Eltern wohnen. Er hat das alles schon mal erzählt, doch Henry merkt sich so was nicht und so kann man ihn immerhin ganz locker unterhalten.

„Also fährst du heut gar nicht hin? Wegen Schnee?“, fragt Henry, als er die Hand schon am Türgriff hat.

„Wegen Schnee“, antwortet Maik seufzend. Er muss seine Mutter noch anrufen, ihr irgendeine Lüge von der Arbeit auftischen.

Vielleicht wird es doch kein Porsche, sondern nur eine Sackkarre.

Henry nickt, langsam und bedächtig und Maik kann die Rädchen in seinem Kopf förmlich knattern hören.

„Bist dann allein, hm?“

„Hm.“

„Dann komm einfach zu uns. Claire würde sich tierisch freuen.“

Henry grinst, als hätte er ihm gerade den Heiligen Gral angeboten und Maik würde so gern die Augen verdrehen, aber er hält sich mit Mühe davon ab.

„Claire, hm?“

„Also, ich werd dich auch nicht vom Sofa schubsen“, erwidert Henry und steigt endlich aus dem Wagen. „Ist doch Weihnachten.“

Maik schüttelt lachend den Kopf und richtet dann kurz die Augen gen Autodach.

„Porsche, Alter“, sagt er leise. „Mindestens. Und Rot-Weiß in der Zweiten Liga.“

 

Die Kaufhalle ist gerappelt voll, was auch sonst. Maik hat nichts anderes erwartet, doch schön ist es natürlich nicht.

Henrys Einkaufsliste ist auch keine große Hilfe und so schieben sie sich doppelt und dreifach an halbleeren Regalen vorbei und lassen sich von gestressten Müttern mit quengeligen Kindern, rabiaten Rentnern und mürrischen Singles rum schubsen.

An der Kühltheke bleibt Henry so abrupt stehen, sodass Maik ihm fast in die Hacken fährt. Hastig bremst er ab und beobachtet, wie Henrys Hand unschlüssig über dem fertigen Kloßteig verharrt.

„Kannst du überhaupt Klöße machen?“, fragt er.

„Mit dem Teig schon“, erwidert Henry, ein bisschen zu schnell, und schmeißt die Packung in den Wagen.

Maik stützt sich auf den Griff und legt den Kopf schief.

„Was gibt’s denn eigentlich Gutes?“

Statt einer Antwort starrt Henry mit totaler Hilflosigkeit auf ihre bisherige Ausbeute und sagt schulterzuckend: „Klöße und zwei Stangen Lauch?“

„Selber Lauch, Alter.“

Henry lacht tatsächlich, was ihr Problem kein bisschen löst. Maik beginnt sich zu fragen, ob der Typ alleine irgendwas hinkriegen würde.

„Was hast du denn letztes Jahr gemacht?“

„Da waren wir bei meiner Mutter.“

„Und was hat die gemacht?“

„Kartoffelsalat und Bratwurst.“

„Klingt geil.“

Kaum hat er das gesagt, verliert Henrys Lächeln etwas von seiner angespannten Todessehnsucht und wird stattdessen so warm und weich, wie Maik es eigentlich von ihm kennt. Na endlich, denkt Maik. Er hat ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr so gesehen, doch weil er weiß, dass Henry sein eigenes Tempo hat, hat er ihn nicht gefragt, was los ist. Er hätte sowieso keine Antwort bekommen. Dass es jetzt hier, in der Kaufhalle, inmitten von Weihnachtsstress und Massenpanik so weit ist, dass Henry ein bisschen Ruhe findet, ist typisch für seinen idiotischen besten Freund.

„Also ich kann Bratwürste braten“, sagt Henry so leise, dass Maik ihn fast nicht hört.

„Und ich kann die Packung vom Kartoffelsalat aufmachen“, sagt Maik. „Und den sogar in eine Schale tun.“

„Klingt geil.“

„Und am ersten Feiertag gibt’s Pizza.“

 

Es dauert bloß knappe zweieinhalb Stunden, ehe sie ihr Dutzend vollgestopfter Plastiktüten in Maiks Kofferraum und auf den Rücksitzen verstaut haben und als sie endlich die Türen schließen und losfahren können, seufzt Henry brunnentief und wirft Maik einen langen Blick zu. 

„Ich hab von Johanna geträumt“, sagt er und Maik ist froh, dass sie wieder mal im Stau stehen, sonst hätte er den Wagen wahrscheinlich direkt in eine Betonwand gefahren.

„Oah Alter. Keine Details bitte!“, schreit er und presst sich eine Hand vors Gesicht. Der Typ bringt ihn noch ins Grab.

„Doch nicht so, du Idiot! Spinnst du?“ Henry besitzt tatsächlich die Frechheit, empört auszusehen, doch bevor Maik ihn daran erinnern kann, was er vor einem Jahr noch über Johanna gesagt hat, redet Henry schon weiter. „Es war ziemlich abgedreht. So Geist-der-Weihnacht-mäßig.“

„Mit Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und Zukunft? Und Johanna war der Geist, oder was?“

„Ja.“

„Alter, was hast du vorher gegessen?“ Maik lacht, doch er merkt natürlich, dass Henry merkwürdig still und ernst ist. Die Luft im Auto wird plötzlich stickig und Maik würde Henry gern in die Augen schauen, doch der Verkehr fließt zäh und tückisch vor sich hin und er muss sich auf die Straße konzentrieren.

„Die Zukunft hat sie mir aber nicht gezeigt.“

„Aha?“

Maik verkrampft die Hände ums Lenkrad. Es passiert nicht so häufig, dass er Henry so gar nicht einschätzen kann, doch normalerweise redet sein Freund auch nicht solchen Schwachsinn. Aus irgendeinem Grund läuft Maik plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken und er bremst etwas heftiger als nötig.

„Kommt da noch was?“, fragt Maik und starrt in das warme Rot der Ampel über ihnen.

„Weiß nicht“, erwidert Henry. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Maik wie Henry die Beine bewegt, doch er kann sich nicht überwinden, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Wär schon schön.“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Wenn da noch was käme. Du zum Beispiel.“

„Alter, Klartext, bitte.“

Es reicht, findet Maik, all das mystische Gequatsche passt doch überhaupt nicht zu ihnen, doch als er sich dann doch zu Henry umdreht, schiebt sich plötzlich eine Hand ganz zärtlich in seinen Nacken, zieht ihn nah an Henrys Gesicht und dann fängt sein bester Freund plötzlich damit an, ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen.

Henry ist ein ganz und gar fantastischer Küsser, was absolut unfair ist, denn Maik würde sich liebend gern mit einem Ruck von ihm losmachen, um mal ein bisschen die Fronten zu klären (und vielleicht auch weiter zu fahren, denn er hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die Ampel gerade auf grün springt), doch er hat keine Chance.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken macht sich Henry los und hat einen solch seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als habe er gerade die göttliche Erfüllung erfahren.

„Klartext genug?“, fragt er heiser, angespannt und obwohl Maik ihn über das Hupkonzert hinter ihnen kaum hört, grinst er trotzdem, schlägt Henry gegen die Schulter und gibt Gas.

Er überlegt, was er antworten soll, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass sich seine Zunge noch nicht wieder daran erinnert hat, wofür sie eigentlich da ist, und so ist alles, was er hervorbringt ein halb ersticktes „Ziemlich klar. Trotz deinem Geisterscheiß.“

Henry lacht. „Bei deinen Eltern liegt gar kein Schnee, oder?“

„Du bist ja doch nicht so doof, wie du aussiehst.“

„Nah. War ja deutlich genug gelogen.“

„Frohe Weihnachten, du Lauch.“ 

„Oh, das wird’s bestimmt.“


End file.
